1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ladder caddy and more particularly pertains to supporting the tools of workmen in a convenient position on a ladder with a ladder caddy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices of a wide variety, designs and configurations for supporting objects in a common location for transportation and use is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices of a wide variety, designs and configurations for supporting objects in a common location for transportation and use heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of maintaining tools or other objects together by a wide variety of methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 304,084 to Meng which discloses a ladder caddy. U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,097 to Balne discloses a ladder caddy. U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,472 to Balne discloses a ladder caddy with rung catch means. U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,430 to Ehmke which discloses a ladder caddy. U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,620 to Bourne which discloses an accessory container for a ladder.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a ladder caddy that holds tools and materials in a position for ready access when using a ladder.
In this respect, the ladder caddy according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting the tools of workmen in a convenient position on a ladder.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved ladder caddy which can be used for supporting the tools of workmen in a convenient position on a ladder. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.